Finding
by Lassemista
Summary: A girl is tossed about though time and has to find a way out, or survive. Not AltairXMalik, sorry.


Breakfast with Assassins

"Well, Altair, you are just in time for breakfast."

"Malik, since when are you glad that I'm here for breakfast? I thought that you hated me."

"Well, ever since I found Manaar, I have been in better sprites. I don't know what it is about her, but I just feel so much better around her."

"What do you mean, found her? Do you even know if she is trustworthy?"

"I just found her looking for work. How could I just leave her out there? You will understand when you meet her. Mana-, oh, there you are, this is my friend Altair."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say to Altair as I bow my head in respect. "So, are you going to be joining us for breakfast? If so, then I will have to make more. What would you like to drink?"

Instead of answering, he just stares at me like I'm crazy. He shakes his head.

"What do you have?"

"Water or wine?"

"I'll take the water thank you."

With that, I walk back into the back room to make more for Altair, while the other two resume their conversation.

"I told you she was something special, now you can see why I just couldn't leave her on the streets."

"Yes Malik, but what does she do for you?"

"Well,… she's… she's a cook, an errand girl, a maid, a seamstress,… she's just an overall helper. She does everything for me. And, she is quite cute; even you must have noticed that."

"So, she's like your servant?"

"Well, I wouldn't call here that. She can,"

"And will beat you up." I finish for Malik. "Here, breakfast, I hope that you like it." I set platters of eggs, cooked meats, and buttered toast on a low table, along with three clean plates. I walked back into the kitchen area and returned with three glasses. Halfway through breakfast, conversation started back up.

"How did you end up on the streets before you met Malik?"

"I don't really remember much of my life before Malik took me in." This was a lie, not that I would say that out loud. "My life was gray and had little to remember. Then Malik took me in, and my life was filled with color."

I had no life before Malik, at least not in Jerusalem, and not in this time. Before I was shoved into this century, I was living a great life in the 21st century in France. I was taken from my home and forced to live in this time and place, not knowing what I should do. The only thing I could think was finding a place to stay, and work. That was when I found Malik, I hadn't been here long, but I really liked it here.

"Manaar, Manaar, are you feeling well?"

"Huh, oh, yes. I'm sorry, my mind went elsewhere. What did you need?"

"I wanted to thank you for another great breakfast. What did you think Altair?" He only looks up from his plate and nods his agreement. Once everyone is done, Malik gets back to work, and I start to clean up. To my surprise, Altair follows me back into the kitchen to help me wash the dishes.

We stand in silence for a bit until I can't stand it anymore. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"No, I don't. How is it that someone like you ends up on the streets, and not remember anything about your life before? It just doesn't seem right."

"I told you, there was nothing left to remember, and I pushed out those memories long ago." I was on the brink of tear, just thinking about how I might never go back to my home, never see my friends and family again, and never find the one I love. Altair seemed to notice how I was feeling, and wanted no part of it, so he left.

"I still don't trust her Malik. Something is not right."

"I'm sure, now I am busy, is there anything that you should be doing?"

"Figures," I hear Altair whisper under his breath. I then hear the scraping of boots up the wall to the exit of the bureau, and foot-steps on the roof above.

"Manaar, can you do something for me?" I walk out of the kitchen to find the one armed assassin bent over a map. "Could you run to the market for me, and buy some more inks? It would seem I'm running low."

"Of course, I will be back as soon as I can." I turn to leave, but not before Malik tosses something in my direction.

"Here, take this with you and this just in case." A pouch of gold lands in one hand, and a small blade in the other. "The streets have become even more dangerous, be careful."

"I will." I climb out of the bureau and start to race across the rooftops to the nearest market.


End file.
